


Idle Threats

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Protective younger brother, Second-Hand Embarrassment, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AgentTexsFlippedShit was the 3rd place winner in my fanfic giveaway and they asked for Kimballina with CarWash siblings that had Wash threatening Kimball if she ever hurt Carolina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Threats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenttexsflippedshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenttexsflippedshit/gifts).



“You sure Wash knows about us?” Kimball pushed Carolina’s bangs out of her hair, raising an eyebrow at her near black roots showing so much against the bright red. Carolina nodded her head, rubbing her hand over the delicate fuzz on Kimball’s head, shorn close enough for ease.

“He keeps talking about how he can’t believe he didn’t see it sooner or something like that. I really don’t know what he expected. We haven’t really kept it a secret. I just didn’t expect my little brother to make such a big deal out of something so simple as his sister being happy.” Carolina leaned in and kissed Kimball again, cupping her cheek and rubbing her thumb against her skin.

“I think it’ll all be fine. He’s your brother. He cares. I mean, what’s he going to do?” Kimball shrugged as she headed out to the armory to check on supplies, leaving Carolina with a quick kiss.

“Wash is flipping the fuck out and you know it.” The little blue spartan popped up to Carolina’s side, moving to sit on Carolina’s shoulder.

“I know. She’ll be fine though.”

\---

“I just want you to know that she’s my sister and I love her. If you hurt her…” Wash practiced his best threatening look in the mirror, deflating with his finger pointed out when Tucker burst out laughing behind him. “Hey! Shut up. I want to practice this so I don’t accidentally stumble over something or forget what I plan to say to her.”

“Dude, your older sister is a grown woman. She happens to like other grown women. Kimball is good people. I don’t think you have anything to worry about when it comes to the two of them. I mean hell, she turned me down!” Tucker flopped back onto the regulation bunk, staring up at the ceiling. “I mean, if Carolina won’t sleep with me, and Kimball won’t sleep with me either, but they sleep with each other, I still count that as a win for me.”

“You’re disgusting. That’s my sister. Don’t talk about her like that.” Wash threw a canteen at him, frowning. “Would you like it if I talked about your sister like that?” he asked, trying to prove a point.

“I don’t have a sister, but if she was ho---nevermind. I’m not even bothering to finish that. We’ll just go with no, and I’ll shut up.” Tucker folded his hands on his lap, waiting for Wash to continue once he turned back around.

“I really hope your intentions are pure with her because if they aren’t, I’m going to make you regret hurting her. Don’t test me!” Wash shot Tucker an annoyed look when he burst out laughing again, holding his stomach as the laughter subsided into giggles. “What the hell are you laughing at now?”

“It is just so hard to imagine you being threatening! I mean yeah, you had that whole stint with the Meta, but damn dude, you were still a raging dork pretending to be a badass, just like you are now. You should just say what you want to say to her when you say it. Does that make sense?” Tucker sat up on his elbows, grinning still from the fit of laughter.

“So I should just say what I’m going to say to her,” Wash asked, monotone, “when I say it? Do you even think about the things you say before you say them?”

“Pffft no. Why do you think I have had nearly everyone threaten me at some point in time or tell me I’m gross. I’m pretty sure I caught Caboose calling me a smelly butt at one point.” Tucker laid back down, still managing to grin.

“For someone who said he would help me with this, all you’re doing is laugh.” Wash spun around to face Tucker, throwing his arms up over his head in frustration.

“For someone trying too hard, you really need to think about what it is you want to say and just say it. Stop over analyzing it. Carolina will appreciate you not embarrassing her in front of her girlfriend.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Wash hung his head, snapping his helmet back into place to go find Kimball.

“Fuck right I’m right, dude. This is me you’re talking about here.” Tucker thrusted both thumbs into the air as Wash left, shutting the door behind him.

“He’s an idiot,” Wash muttered.

\---

Kimball huffed out a sigh as the third set of soldiers from the Federal army blew her off. Nothing was going to get done at this rate and even if she didn’t like Doyle, she still treated him with the same level of respect she expected anyone to treat him with. Seems he hadn’t bothered to instill the same level of leadership.

“Figures considering he didn’t even start out as a soldier. Drop the pettiness,” she muttered under her breath. She stopped when feet dragged over gravel, and she turned to meet them.

“Washington,” Kimball said a little nervously, “to what do I owe the pleasure?” She hoped he didn’t notice the slight waver in her voice.

“Well, my sister. Not the pleasure part. Let me start over. I need to talk to you.” Wash shifted his weight, just as nervous as she was based on body language. “I know you two are together. According to Tucker, it’s obvious.”

“I didn’t think it was that obvious.” Kimball shrugged her shoulders as she tried to regain her composure. “I mean, we’re both here. We’re a couple. What’s the big deal?”

“I big deal is… There’s a lot of it that goes into it. We didn’t have the best childhood or anything, but she can get into that with you when she’s ready to. That’s her choice to share. It’s just.” His visor casts down, glinting off the streetlights around the city with dusk upon them. “There’s a lot of shit she’s had to go through and even if I did too, just don’t hurt her. She’s had enough of that in her life.” Much of his argument to try to threaten Kimball deflated. She kept herself too calm and collected a majority of the time for something like what he was afraid of to happen. He feared Kimball leaving at one point or another. He feared she would find someone else and leave Carolina wondering why. Most of all, he lived in a state of fear that Kimball would replace him in Carolina’s life as someone important. “It’s just stupid because I set out to give you the ‘if you hurt her, I’m going to hurt you’ speech, but now it just seems stupid.”

“Wash, you care about your sister regardless of how much older she is than you. It doesn’t matter why you want to do it, but your heart is in the right place. I can assure that I have no intent of hurting her at all.” Kimball shrugged slightly, unsure of another way to convince him that her intentions were genuine. “So at ease, Agent Washington. Your sister is in good hands.”

“Thanks, Gen---Kimball. She just doesn’t need anything else awful happening to her.” As Wash turned to leave, Tucker popped up behind him.

“It sounded like Carolina was in good hands last night. Bow chik---” The butt of Kimball’s rifle hit square with Tucker’s visor, knocking him on his ass.

“Did you see what hit him?” Kimball asked, looking around. “I could swear I just saw a big rifle butt full of _none of your damn business_ hit him in the face, but it’s gone now.” Kimball stared Tucker down. “We’ve talked about this, Captain.” Wash extended his hand to help Tucker up as she walked off.

“You deserved that.”

“Shut up dude. Seems Superman wasn’t needed this time.”

\---

Kimball stepped next to Carolina, bumping her hip against Carolina’s to get her attention. Carolina responded with a gentle nod, fixing her gaze back to the soldiers she needed to tend to.

“So, Wash, he totally knows that we’re together and tried to give me the ever adorable protective brother speech that boiled down to him threatening me if I ever hurt you. Or at least he would have if it didn’t turn into adorable mush about how much he cares about you as a sibling.” Kimball bumped her again, Carolina’s arm snaking around the side of her waist.

“Did he now? Honestly, that sounds like him, right down to the mush.” Carolina would take her helmet off to properly kiss her, to remind the both of them why they were still there for each other. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“Not sure there’s really anything to do.” Kimball shrugged. “Suppose I just need to keep treating you right and us progressing properly with a healthy relationship as much as we can in this war torn hell hole. I’m still going to be there for you, and you’ll still be here for me, so what else do we need?”

“Assurance that it continues after the war?”

“Make no doubt about that.”

 


End file.
